1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control engine starting device for a vehicle equipped with an immobilizer having an anti-theft capability and, more particularly, to a remote control engine starting device for remotely starting an engine while ensuring enhanced security for the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remote control engine starting devices for starting vehicle engines by remote control have been commercially implemented in recent years. On the other hand, an increasing number of vehicles come equipped with an anti-theft function known as the immobilizer. The immobilizer works as follows. A chip having a unique key code is embedded in an ignition (IG) key and, when an engine start operation such as the insertion or turning of the key in an IG key cylinder is detected, the key code is read from the key, and an immobilizer controller compares the thus readout key code with a prestored legitimate code, and permits engine control only when they match. Accordingly, if an attempt is made to start the engine by using a key other than the legitimate key, the engine control system does not operate because the key codes do not match and, therefore, the engine cannot be started, thus preventing theft.
When a remote control engine starting device is installed in a vehicle equipped with an immobilizer function, the engine cannot be started remotely unless the immobilizer is disarmed. To solve this problem, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-150902 discloses a system in which when a remote engine start command is received from a legitimate transmitter, the remote control engine starting device issues a request signal to the immobilizer which, in response to the request signal, issues a permit signal to the engine controller.
On the other hand, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H10-81201 discloses a system which, while ensuring security such as theft prevention, allows the engine or the like to be started not only by the use of a legitimate vehicle key but also by an operation from a remote location.